Observant
by Lonicera Japonica
Summary: Honey notices a lot more than everyone thinks he does. For example, that Mori has something important to tell him. What he doesn't understand is why Mori is so distressed about it.


Haninozuka Mitsukuni was much more observant than most people were wont to give him credit for, especially when it came to a certain tall, dark, and handsome kendo champion. Mori wasn't the only one of the pair who knew his companion inside and out, as it were. No, Honey knew all of Mori's little physical cues, from the way he shifted his weight just before an attack when he was fighting to the way he tilted his head expectantly when he recognized that Honey had something to say. Currently, Mori was sitting stiffly across from him at the little table in the back of the third music room, staring at the centerpiece and twitching one corner of his lips, both hands clamped firmly onto his knees.

Honey knew what this meant. It meant that Mori had something to say, something very important, and he _had_ to say it, but he couldn't. He didn't have the words, or he wasn't sure how to properly express it, or, more rarely, because he thought it might make Honey upset. Surely that wasn't the case now…but judging by the way he was fidgeting– _Takashi never fidgets_– it certainly seemed that it was.

"Takashi?" Honey ventured, putting down his fork. Mori flinched at the use of his name and again at the clink of metal on the tabletop. Now he was flinching…this wasn't good. "Is something wrong?"

Mori started to shake his head, but stopped, looking guilty. He didn't keep things from Honey. He paused, then nodded, still staring at the roses in the middle of the table.

"What is it?" The smaller boy leaned forward, hands on the tabletop, waiting. Mori's eyebrows drew closer together and his mouth twisted into something resembling a frown. This was _bad_. "Takashi?"

"Mitsukuni…" Mori sounded positively distraught. Well, not really, but if you were familiar with the very subtle nuances of Mori's speech– and Honey was– that was what it sounded like. He trailed off and glanced over to the side.

Honey sighed, got up from the table, and walked over to where Mori was sitting before placing one of his hands on either side of the taller boy's face, gently forcing him to make eye contact. Mori's eyes widened; he looked guilty and distressed. Honey's brow creased with worry. "Takashi, tell me what's wrong."

"I…" he stopped again, unable to continue, and looked up, scanning the empty music room. They had stayed behind to let Honey finish his cake, but now Mori was beginning to regret it. If the others were still around he wouldn't have to say this, but as it stood, it needed to be said and it was _going_ to be said because Honey wasn't going to let go of his face, otherwise. Mori looked down, swallowed once, and said "I like Haruhi."

Honey blinked, utterly taken aback, and let his hands fall to his sides. Mori winced and turned toward the table, hunching over like a dog expecting to be kicked. "Takashi…"

"I'm sorry, Mitsukuni." It was all he could say. He had myriad other statements to make, such as _But it doesn't change how I feel about you_ and _I'll never leave you, I promise_ and _Please let me explain_ and _Don't leave me_. But Mori had never been good with words.

"Takashi," Honey said again, firmly, but Mori couldn't look at him. "You're an idiot."

That made him look up. He had been expecting derision, but that had sounded…fond. What was– wait, why was Honey smiling at him? Why was he grabbing Mori's arms and pulling him out of his chair? And why was he throwing his arms around Mori and clinging to him and not acting at all upset? This was none of the reactions that Mori had expected; not even close.

"Takashi." Now he was looking up at Mori and smiling affectionately.

"Yes, Mitsukuni?"

"Everyone likes Haru-chan."

Mori took a moment to process this information. Well, yes…Tamaki definitely liked Haruhi, and the twins as well, and possibly even Kyouya, and a large percentage of the female student body and even a small portion of the males…but really, did that make it any better? After all, he and Honey were…well…but the blonde was tugging on the end of his jacket to get his attention.

"It doesn't matter," Honey said, and hopped up into Mori's arms, who instinctively caught him. "Haru-chan is special. None of us don't like her. That doesn't mean I don't love you and you don't love me." At that, he wrapped his arms around Mori's neck and buried his face in the crook of his shoulder. "Besides, look at Kyou-chan and Tama-chan."

Mori blinked thoughtfully. When he put it that way, it _did_ make a lot of sense. It made sense that Kyouya, rather than simply accepting Tamaki's melodramatic affection toward the female host as standard Tamaki behavior, recognized that Haruhi was a special case. She drew people in, charming and attracting them with no effort at all, and it was no fault of Tamaki's for falling for her. Just as it wasn't Hikaru or Kaoru's fault…or his own.

"So…you're not upset?" he asked, just to make sure.

"Of course not," Honey said, and giggled. "Don't be silly, Takashi."

And that, Mori thought, was one of the many reasons he loved Honey so much. He knew. He understood. He accepted. And he loved Mori right back.

"Thank you, Mitsukuni," he said, truly grateful, and hugged the smaller body close to his.

"I love you, Takashi," Honey replied, smiling. Mori could be so silly sometimes.


End file.
